Hate leads to love
by SheLovesKarkat
Summary: Dave Strider is going to a new school when he meets new friends ends up with a crush on one. Will his new crush feel the same? (Dave Strider x Karkat Vantas) Humanstuck fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You are 15 and live with your BRO. You are currently going to high school.

Right now you are standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to drive you to school because Bro is always out doing things. You wish maybe one day he'd take you out of the hell hole they call high school to go on one of his ironic, everyday adventures but you know he won't.

You look down the street. Still no bus. You take out your iPhone and turn it to the lock screen. "HOLY—"

Your Bro had ironically changed your lock screen to his creepy puppet Cal. At least their was a note that said "Have a good day at school".

You change your expression back to your usual poker face and cheek the time. 7:32.

You put your phone back in your pocket and peer down the street. Ironically the bus was just coming. You think about how you wouldn't have to put up with this horse shit anymore after you can drive.

You board the bus and take a seat near the back of the bus. In the seat beside you is a dorky looking kid with glasses chatting nonstop about some shitty Nic Cage movie to a short kid who looked like he was ready to sock the other kid in the stomach.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" the short kid said to the dorky kid.

A girl with dark brown hair and a pair of bright red glasses shaped about like your Bro's turns around and says to the short boy,"That wasn't very polite Karkat!" The brown headed girl frowned at the boy she called Karkat. You moved her last week so you aren't really sure who's who yet... You have yet to make any friends.

The short boy, Karkat you assume, frowns then turns to the dorky boy again and says," PLEASE will you shut the fuck up... There now it's polite." He leaned back in the seat and his curly black hair draped in his face.

The girl with the red glasses rolled her eyes but the dorky boy didn't seem to be offended by his remark and kept blabbing.

You had been watching this over your black shades when Karkat turned to you. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He said to you.

You don't say anything and just face the front keeping your poker face.

"That's what I thought," Karkat crossed his arms.

"Karkat don't be mean to the new kid," said the dorky boy. He turned to you. "Sorry about my friend, he's a bit of a crab," the short boy snorted at this remark. "But anyway, my name's John Egbert. What's yours?"

You'd have to come up with some ironic nicknames for this kid... Maybe Egderp and for the short kid Kitkat? That would surely piss the short kid off. "My name is Dave Strider," you say coolly.

"This is Karkat," he points to the short kid sitting with him and then motions to the girl in the seat ahead with the cool red shades," and that's Terezi."

The bus stopped at the school and you get off. Now that you think about it you have first and last period with all three with them. Maybe these people could be your first friends here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You're now sitting in first period behind Terezi waiting for class to start. John is to your right and Karkat is to your left. You lean over towards Karkat and whisper,"Hey Kitkat, how's your morning been?"

Karkat jumped a bit and slightly fell out of his seat. He looked mad.

You let a small smirk rise on your face as the teacher asked why Karkat was on the floor and he just glared angrily at you and slid back into his chair.

"Damn you Strider" was all he said to you as the smirk rose on your face. John and Terezi obviously heard the whole thing and they were laughing quietly to themselves.

You feel a small sense of victory rise inside you and you return back to your poker face.

The morning announcements ended with the pledge said by the mayor Mr. Vagabond. He was a kind black man but what was up with his get up? He was wearing a tan shirt with small black stripes. Could he not have recored the pledge in a better outfit to be viewed all year? This town was a little weird anyway. It's the least to expect from the actual name of the town to be Can Town. You guess it is somewhat ironic so you're ok with it.

Be Karkat-

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are pissed off with Dave. He has managed to knock you out of your chair with a stupid question. Making a fool of you in the process. You'll have to get back at him at lunch.

You think he's an absolute prick. Why is he wearing those ridiculous hipster shades inside? It's not even bright outside.

You frown as the teacher tells you about todays assignment. You realize once again how much you despise computer technology class.

You take your seat at your designated computer. Oh shit. The teacher just told that god damn prick to sit at the empty computer next to yours because he had already messed his up. He couldn't possibly be worse at this than you. He probably did it so he could piss you off more.

You scowl at him and he flashes you a quick smirk then returns to his regular stoic state.

You face your computer at try to regain your focus on the given assignment. You're horrible with computers. You face your friend Sollux Captor. He's already done the assignment and even done more than expected. He's like a computer god. He's probably better than the teacher. You know why he's so good too. Whenever he's not with his girlfriend Aradia he's coding viruses. One time he sent you one and you ran it then KABOOM! Your computer exploded.

The teacher gets on to you for not paying attention then the bell rings right as she starts really chewing you out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Be Dave-

It is now lunch time. Lately you've been eating alone in the corner of the cafeteria. You claim that you were doing it for ironic purposes but in reality no one wanted to sit with you.

Today was different though. Today you were sitting with your new friends John, Terezi and... Uh oh. Here comes Karkat and he looks pissed. It was actually kind of adorable to see the little midget wielding his fists at you with an angry face. Wait what? Did you really just think that? No. No you didn't. You did not just think about Karkat being adorable. You sigh.

Here he comes. You can tell he's really about to chew you out. "STRIDER!" he yells.

"God fucking damn it Dave! What the fuck was that?!" You have a feeling it's about to get worse from here so you sigh once again.

"A sigh?! Really? Am I boring your pathetic self with my questioning of what absolute fuckery you involved your extremely low-lying self in during first period?!" Karkat was seething with raw fury. You almost found it laughable but you knew if you just started laughing it would make it just that much worse.

"Does the führer of fuckasses think he's too high and mighty to answer any of my 'peasant' questions?"

"Just let it go Karkat," John said.

"Shut up you homo sexual in denial I'm not talking to you!" Karkat snaps back. John just mutters something about being anti-homo.

"Just calm down you little weirdo." That's all you could say without dying of laughter.

"Wow. I knew you were a low-life fucking scumbag without any form of self esteem and worthless on every level but somehow I'm still disappointed in you. 'Weirdo?!' Is that the best insult you could come up with without your brittle skull cracking it two?!"

Your poker face couldn't hide your emotion any longer. You were laughing. That enraged him even farther.

Be Karkat-

Why the fuck was he laughing. You hadn't said anything funny. Too angry to say anything else, you sit down next to John. Damn it... He was laughing too!

Your middle finger is now raised. Fuck them. Why don't people shut up when you tell them to? Hmph.

You're looking at Dave. He's finally shut his trap and is drinking... WHAT THE FUCK?! Oh. Wait. You thought he was drinking piss or something. It's just apple juice. You don't think you've ever seen anyone drink something so fast.

You think a minute. That's how you could get Dave back! You could get him a bottle of 'apple juice' but it could really be— No. You weren't going to sink that low. Maybe instead you'd just let it go. There. That seems like a better idea. Terribly unlike you, but the better idea of the two.

Be Dave-

You've finally ceased laughing at Karkat. You found his little midget fury quite amusing. While sipping your apple juice you think of more ways to get on his nerves, but damn the juice is so good you can't think negatively.

Apple juice is your favorite drink. You love the way the yellowish-clear liquid tastes. The sweetness of it. You could probably drop some sick raps down because you're so pumped up with the nectar of the most godly fruit known to man.

You take another sip then... Ugh it's now empty. You start to eat your sandwich when all of a sudden you can't see your food or anything for that matter. You run your fingers over your shades and bring the squishy stuff to your nose. Ketchup. Why is there ketchup on your shades?

Karkat is over there holding a ketchup bottle in his hands from off the middle of the table. "I thought your sandwich could use some ketchup. Sorry I missed let me try again..."

He was aiming the bottle at you again. John tried to pull the bottle out of his hands as Terezi stepped in front of you in attempt to guard you. "Wow TZ. You're my hero." You say that jokingly.

Karkat manages to squirt the bottle once more before John pries it out of his hands. Ironically it lands on the sandwich he earlier claimed needed ketchup.

He sits down letting John retrieve the ketchup. That little tool had already accomplished his goal of ruining your sandwich, but that isn't what you're worried about.

You rush into the bathroom and take off your shades quickly then run them under the water. You manage to have them back on your face before anyone comes in. You didn't like people seeing your eyes so you couldn't wipe them off out in the cafeteria.

Your eyes are your one insecurity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You're back at home. You have your headphones plugged and you're creating a new mix on your turntables. You needed something fresh... Your old mixes were getting a bit tiring.

There's a knock on the front door. You head out of your room to see who it is. John. You open the door. "'Sup Egderp?" you ask him casually, "Come on in."

He walks inside.

"Nothing much," he replies. "What about you?"

You think a moment then say,"Same here... Just slamming down some new fresh beats to jam to."

John's bright blue eyes light up instantly. "Really? Can I hear some?" He seems really interested in hearing some of your newest master piece so you lead him to your room and plop the headphones on his ears. You flip on the newest track that you'd been mixing when he knocked on the door. He smiled a dorky, buck-toothed smile.

"Wow. That's really cool!" He said that rather enthusiastically.

"Thanks," you reply coolly.

"Hey, on Friday I'm having a party at my place. Wanna come? It'd be awesome if you could bring your music." You take the headphones off his ears... He was yelling slightly.

Hmm... You don't think you have plans on Friday so you agree. It seems like it'd be fun to go out and party rather than just stay at home. You hadn't been invited anywhere since you moved in so you're slightly excited.

John grins and fixes his glasses on his face. "Sweet. It'll be so much fun. Well I go to go... See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," you say. "Bye."

You walk him out of the house then shut the door. Today was Wednesday so that meant you didn't have to wait to long for the party.

You return to your room to start a new mix for the party. You take your shades off to dust them off a bit then place them back on your face. Good think the headphones fit nicely over them. You'd hate for someone to prance into your room while you were jamming and catch you with out your shades.

Be Karkat-

Your blinds are closed and the lights are off. There isn't a single bit of light coming from anyway except from your computer screen. You are sitting in your bedroom underneath your favorite gray fleece blanket doing something you love more than almost anything. You grab one of the plush tissues out from the box nestled up beside you. It didn't matter how many times you watched it... Every time you saw The Notebook you cried.

"It's such a fucking beautiful film," you mutter to yourself as you wipe a tear trailing from your eye.

It's your favorite part of the movie it just when they— Who the loving fuck is at the door interrupting your movie? At the best part too!

You pause it and flip on the lights. Who ever is at the door is going to have an entire volcano of merciless fuck erupt on the primitive village located squarely on their crotch assuming that that's a suitable place for a village in peril to be located.

You stomp over to the front door. Why anyone else never answered the door you will never know for sure.

You snatch the door open. It's fucking Egbert.

"For the love of fuck what do you want? And make it quick." You practically growl the question at him. You dare him to say something stupid.

"On Friday I'm having a party at my place." Why didn't anything insult this kid? And a party? He interrupted your favorite movie for a fucking party?! This is bullshit. He knows you hate being social, especially at parties. You shake your head.

"Come on Karkat it'll be do much fun! Plus if worse comes to worse you can lock yourself in my bedroom at watch all the romcoms you could ever want... I have Netflix."

Well you DID want to watch a new romcom...

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid party."

"Great! Well I gotta go bye."

He leaves. Finally now you can go back to The Notebook. You turn off all the lights and curl back up in your fuzzy blanket then press play again. You probably couldn't care less about this shitty party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Be Dave-

The alarm on your phone goes off and you lazily turnover in a failed attempt to ignore it. You slide your finger over the 'slide to unlock' place to shut the damn thing up. You check the time. 6:30... But hey at least it's Friday you think to yourself. You get a nice relaxing weekend to look forward to completely excluding the kick ass party you're going to tonight at John's place.

You're so pumped up for this. Last night you mixed 5 different tacks. They were so sick you're surprise your turntables didn't throw up from cool-ness overload or something.

The bad part about your unusually excited self is that you're so excited that you don't want to go to school... Well you don't want to go to school more than usual. You just want tonight to come. Maybe you'll make more friends other than just John, Terezi, and— wait. Would you call Karkat your friend? You haven't really put much thought about weather the little ball of anger was your friend. You all three sit together at lunch at talk. To save some time you just decide Karkat is your friend. It's kinda ironic so it makes it just that much better.

You stride into the kitchen... Simply walking is for pussies... And go to open the fridge. You tug the handle open. God damn your Bro. You are now neck deep in smuppet ass. Who even puts these in the fridge to begin with?! You manage to dig your way out and grab what your originally went to the refrigerator to get. An ice cold bottle of apple juice.

You gulp down the juice that you believe to be God worthy then slip on your broken record shirt, a pair of black skinnies, and your black Converse. After that your brush down your blonde hair. Perfect. Oops. You ALMOST forgot your shades so you make a mad dash back to your bed room to retrieve them. You place them on your face and start walking to the bus stop. When will you finally be able to drive yourself?

Be Karkat-

You roll over slightly and causing your self to be on top of your computer. You must have fallen asleep watching a movie... You've been doing that lately. The blinds are still shut so you can't tell if the sun is up. Speaking of which. What time is— HOLY SHIT! If you don't get your ass moving right now you'll miss the bus.

You quickly stuff yourself into your black turtle neck and a pair of grey sweatpants. You then stuff your feet into your black Vans.

That was one good thing about having 90% of your entire wardrobe either colored grey or black... Almost everything matched. Fashion isn't a big thing with you.

You run your hands through your black curly hair as a half-assed attempt to brush it. You're going to be late. You might as well except the fact.

You grab a piece of bread out of the bag and shove it in your mouth. "THANKS FOR THE BREAKFAST, ASSHOLE!" You shout to your dad who may or may not be home as you raise your middle finger in the general direction of your father's room. You run out the door as small pieces of bread fell out of your mouth. Not enough time to properly chew. You don't really care at this point anymore though.

You've got your black backpack slung over your shoulder and you hurtle faster down the street. Just as you get there the bus pulls up. Damn you're lucky. You'll have to rub it in Vriska's face later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

School was a bust. In first period the dictator of douches sat next to you because he fucked his computer up again. You're positive he did it on purpose.

The worst part about it was you screwed your computer as well. You programmed something wrong and it crashed the computer and because Lord Shithead was already occupying the extra computer you now have to get thirty points off for the assignment being late. Fuck that apple juice obsessed asshole.

Right now you're trudging home from your bus stop. One of your shoes is all wet and sticky because Terezi knocked Dave's apple juice onto it. Dave's reaction was priceless, though. Usually his shit remains unflipped, just sitting in the pan burning on one side almost catching on fire, but when the Terezi knocked into in by accident when trying to escape from John who was trying to steal her glasses and it fell onto your shoe... Dave flipped his shit. He flipped his metaphorical shit so high it hit the metaphorical ceiling. His stupid stoic stare broke and he jumped out of his seat, over the table, then he grabbed the bottle before any more juice could soak into your shoe.

You've never seen anyone move so fast before. You probably would have made fun of Dave if you weren't just flipping your own shit.

You open the your front door and sulk off to your room to change your shoes. You've got Egbert's fucking party to go to at eight o'clock and you can't wear wet, sticky shoes. Thank God you have your other pair of black Vans. You like to have two pairs of your favorite shoes available just for this reason.

Be Dave-

You're on the bus sulking with your headphones in. Perfectly good apple juice just wasted. Ugh. Just thinking about today's lunch shenanigan makes you sick.

The bus stops and you gather up all your shit then get off. Tonight is John's party all the fun you're bound to have surely will make up for the horse shit at school. Plus, if not you still have the weekend to goof off.

You're back at home now and you grab the key to the house. You unlock the door and walk inside. The minute you walk through the door you're roughly pushed up against the wall. You're breathing hitches to a rapid pace... Well if your Bro had a knife to your throat ready for a strife match and had you pinned against the wall your breathing pace would quicken too right? He always does surprise attacks like this but this time you're unarmed. You sling your backpack off your should into Dirk's stomach and you manage to get to one of your shitty samurai swords that probably work as well as toenail clippers. Shit. When you were pushing your backpack at Bro he accidentally cut the straps in half with his knife. Now how will you carry your backpack? At least now you're armed. You thrust your sword out and block his next move.

"Bro! I'm going to a party tonight and I wanna look good! Jegus stop!" You beg him to to stop. The best part is... He actually stopped.

"I wouldn't want my lil' bro showing you to a party all banged up." You blink and he's disappeared. Your Bro is probably the most cool and ironic bro there is out there. You're glad he's yours.

You pull out your phone. Five hours until John's party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You're blow drying your hair. You just got out of the shower. You certainly weren't going to your first party here smelling like horse shit.

Wearing nothing but your towel around your waist and your shades you walk to the laundry room to grab your clothes from today that you have just washed and the you take them back to your room to get dressed. After dressing your self, you go to brush your hair. You brush your blonde bangs slightly over your shades. "Dave Strider is the shit. Bitches can't handle it." You say this to yourself as you smirk in the mirror.

You look in the mirror again. Sexy as ever.

John said that there will be food so you don't bother eating before you go. You just grab the tracks you mixed for the party. The specially requested master pieces.

"Hey Bro... Will you drive me to Egbert's?" You knock on his door.

After a couple of minutes he emerges from his bedroom holding his car keys.

"Sure. No prob."

Be Karkat-

God fucking damn it. You do NOT want to go to this party. Why should you have to go out and be social. If you want to talk to anyone you could simply open your pesterchum and pester them.

This is the umpteenth time John has roped you into one of his parties. Every time you end up disliking it. It's too late to turn back now though... You're already on the front porch and John just answered the door.

"Wow I didn't think you'd actually come." John said that jokingly as he flashed one of his dorky smiles.

"Neither did I..." You mutter this.

"Oh hey look who's here it's—"

No. No no no. No. He did not just say that. He did not invite him. He certainly did not invite him. Just no.

You turn around and sure as fuck there he is. This night just got 20x worse. Dave fucking Strider.

Be Dave-

Your Bro drives away as you step onto the porch. Karkat makes a small growling sound. John seemed to notice this.

"Uh how about we go in and eat something?" He then ushered both of us inside.

Faygo. All they had was Faygo. And Tab. Faygo and Tab. Karkat grumbles something about how John shouldn't let that high clown supply drinks and food.

John points to a table towards the right filled with food. "Over there are the drinks, pizza, cookies... And Sopor Slime Pies... But I wouldn't eat the pie... It's like pot brownies but worse."

Note to self stay away from the pie. No scratch that. You were going to try the pie but only a little. Just a tad. Not right at the moment but you were going to.

You stride over to the table, still thinking how simply walking is for pussies, and grab a RedDrop flavored Faygo. You take a sip. Not as bad as you thought. A few minutes later you've drank it all.

"Hey Dave," Terezi comes up behind you. "Everyone is going to play spin the bottle wanna play? We can use your empty bottle."

"Sure." It sounds like fun so you agree and hand TZ your empty Faygo bottle. You then get in the circle with everyone else and Terezi spins the bottle. It lands on you. She gets up and comes kisses you in the cheek. Heh. Now it's your turn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You spin the bottle. It spins around and around. You notice all the girls staring at it hopefully. You snicker almost inaudibly.

Oh my god. It landed on... Oh god why. John was staring at it the bottle then to the person it was pointing to then back to the bottle. Terezi was cackling her usual laugh. You try to hide your expression behind your shades. You don't know why but... You kinda want to kiss the person it landed on. Thank God it's pretty dark it the room because you're positive your face a bright red blush. If anyone were to ask you'd just say it was irony.

You look at the person the bottle was pointing at. He looked almost like he was going to flip his shit. You stand up and walk over to him deciding you were going to make a big to-do over this. You put your hand you his cheek and make a winking sound. "Hey there Karkitty... Aren't you lucky?"

You snicker to make it look like it was just a joke to you. Karkat was looking angrily at you but there was a slight blush on his face. "Come on John do I really have to have this fuckass kiss me?" Karkat was looking at John to see if you had to kiss him. You were internally hoping he said they had to.

John snapped out of his awe of shock and nodded. "Yeah KK the bottle landed on you."

Karkat is starting to protest again. Damn it. What should I do? You think that to your self. There's only one thing to do...

Just as he's about to complain again you lean it and put your lips on his. He starts flailing around under you. You keeping kissing him and raise your other hand to his cheek. He's stopped moving and— holy shit his eyes are closed?! Was he enjoying this? You're actually enjoying it but you don't plan to admit it. His lips are so soft... But if you keep kissing him for any longer everyone would know you're doing this for something other than ironic purposes.

You drop your hands from his face and back away. Karkat is blushing brightly you hope you're not doing the same. Uh oh everyone's starring... You break your stoic expression and grin and make the winking sound at Karkat. Then, you put your hands on your throat and make a gagging sound and sit down again.

Be Karkat-

What the fuck. It's not a question its a statement. What the actual fuck just happened?

Dave just planted his lips on yours... Even Terezi didn't kiss Dave and on the lips...

Did he... No. Definitely not. You put your hand on your face. Shit it's hot. Ugh. You spin the bottle. It landed on Aradia and her boyfriend Sollux is shooting daggers at you with his eyes as you kiss her. You kiss her lips quickly and sit back down. The game continues. You get kissed by Vriska, Kanaya, Terezi, Nepeta even by John. None of them felt like Dave. He was such a good kisser... It's your turn again. You lazily spin the bottle. Dave. It landed on Dave. Holy shit it landed on Dave.

"Aww does Karkitty want more?" He jeers as he snickers.

Yes Karkitty wants more. You think this to your self. You stand up and walk over to Dave. You wish you could see his eyes. Why does he were those fucking shades all time? Not only is it night time but it's pretty dark it here. Whatever.

You lean in and kiss him. You linger there a bit longer than with anyone else. You don't want to stop.

Hesitantly, you pull away. Thank god the game is over. Your eyes are on Dave as he stands up. Where's he going?

He walks over to the table with the drinks and other shit. He picks up a knife. Seriously what's over there that you'd need a— holy shit he wants sopor pie.

You run over to him. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't eat that!" You whisper that, but a little too loudly because now here comes Gamzee.

"How are you motherfukers?" He's high as fuck.

"Why are you telling him not to eat this motherfucking pie? It's the best kind of motherfucking pie there is."

You look at Dave and motion towards Gamzee. "This is why you shouldn't eat that shit. Look at what it does to you."

Be Dave-

You look at Gamzee with his white face paint and messy hair. Maybe Karkat is right. You put the knife down and sigh. You really wanted to try it but you get the feeling Karkat knows best at the moment. "Fine. I won't."

"Thank god. I don't need two high fuckasses to watch over."

Gamzee frowns and grabs a Faygo. "You my dear motherfucker are missing the motherfuck out." With that he staggers away.

"Hey Dave... Why did you kiss me longer than anyone else?"

You look at Karkat. Shit. You didn't think he noticed. Better play it cool.

"To be ironic... Y'know because everyone thinks we hate each other. I thought I'd be funny If I kisses you the most 'passionately'" Yeah... That sounded like a good excuse. You don't want Karkat to know you kissed him longer than anyone else because you liked kissing him more than anyone else. Wait. Did you really just think that? Nah. Of course not why would you— Ok yeah. You did think that. You just realize that you like Karkat Vantas. The little midget with the bad temper that you pick on almost every day is the guy you just realize that you've got a crush on. Damn you're fucked up...

"Uh... Okay then..." Karkat didn't sound like he fully believed you.

"Well why'd you kiss me longer than anyone else? I know my Strider lips are awesome but I didn't know you thought that." Woah wait. Is Karkat really blushing?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Be Karkat-

Fuck. Fuckety fuck fuck fuck. You're blushing brightly and you have absolutely no excuse for kissing him the way you did during the game. Shit. It would be really suspicious if you just change the subject but shit you're already fucked.

Bad idea number one. You just shrug your shoulders. Dave breaks into a smile.

Bad idea number two. You start asking another question. Probably the oldest question in the book of shitty questions to ask Dave. "Why do you always wear those fucking shades?"

Dave looses his smile and tenses up instantly. He hesitates then mutters "For ironic purposes." He looks down. You've never seen Dave act like this. He's lying. You're sure of it. But why is he lying?

"No it isn't. That's horse shit if that's the reason you'd take them off every once in a while. Now tell me the real reason."

You've never seen Dave so tense. The corners of his mouth are all twisted and his arms are crossed over his chest. This is obviously a question a didn't want to answer.

Be Dave-

You're debating whether or not to give him the real reason. Not the horse shit reason. You really like Karkat but you feel of you tell him the real reason then you won't have any chance of ever being with him.

You've decided what you're gong to do. You grab his arm and start pulling him to John's room. "Come here."

"Woah what the fuck Strider? Why are we going in here?"

You shut the door, flip on the lights and sit him on the bed. You sit next to him.

"Strider I'm not going to do this with you." He's blushing. Wait what's he— holy shit. Your face reddens.

"That's not what we're doing! You want to know why I always wear shades..."

"Then why are we in Egbert's room?"

Before he can say more you rip of your shades and look at him.

"Oh my god..."

You look away. Yep. You ruined it. You'll never get to go out with him. He probably thinks you're a freak. Why would he want to go out with a freak with bright red eyes?

"Dave your eyes are..."

"Yeah they're creepy as fuck. You can run away now. Act like I brought you in here and raped you or some shit like that. Please just don't mention my eyes." You start reaching for your shades but Karkat grabs them first.

"No. I wasn't going to say that. You didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you they're beautiful."

You stop reaching for your shades. "W-what?! Really?"

"Yeah. I love them. They're so beautiful."

"Um Karkat there's something I've wanted to ask you."

"What?"

You look down. "W-will you be my b-boyfriend?"

You look back up. He stops playing with your shades and looks at you and blushes brightly. "You stoic fuckass of a prick want to be my boyfriend?"

Shit. He doesn't want to... You blush about the same color of your eyes. "I-I'm sorry I asked I—"

You were cut off. Karkat's lips are now pressing against yours and he has his arms around you. He gently pulls away far enough to talk. "Shut the fuck up. Yes I want to be your boyfriend."

Your heart leaps and you connect your lips with his. Karkat moves your shades off to the side do he can get closer to you. Your arms around him now too.

"Woah what the fuck?!"

Because this is the perfect time for Egderp to walk in. You instantly pull away from Karkat keeping your eyes shut until you get your shades back on then both you and Karkat look at John.

"What are you two doing...?"

"A spider fell from the ceiling and bit his lip. I was trying to be a good friend and suck the venom." You look at Karkat then at John hoping Karkat's excuse was good enough.

"I thought you only suck the venom with snakes."

"When did you become the master of arachnids you dip shit?"

"Uh well—"

"That's what I thought." Karkat crossed his arms. "Did I get all the venom out fuckass?"

"Oh... Yeah thanks."

You both stand up and walk past John. Shit that was close.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's the next day. You wake up on the couch sitting up with Karkat on your lap and John on the floor beside you. You nudge Karkat a bit and he opens his eyes slightly. "What the fuck do— oh hey Dave."

"Hey there Karkitty... I don't know about you but I drank an assload of Faygo and now I need to piss."

"Why the fuck would I care...?" He rubs his eyes a little more and you look at him. Does he not realize he's sprawled out on your lap? He looks around a bit and runs his eyes again.

"Oh shit." He realizes where he his then falls off the couch and onto John after flailing around a bit.

"Hey what the hell KK?!" John sits up and pushes him off. You laugh slightly.

"Shut the fuck up Strider and go to the bathroom..." Karkat is sitting up now. You check to make sure your shades are still on. They are. Now you head off to the bathroom to relieve yourself of all the shitty soda you drank last night.

Be Karkat-

That stoic douche bag of a prick that always wears those stupid as shit hipster shades... Strider. Dave fucking Strider is your boyfriend. You sprawl out on the floor. John had already removed himself from under you. You think about Dave. He isn't that bad. He has gorgeous blonde hair that flops just the right way over his shades. He's really strong and muscular. He has a nice smile when he shows it. He even has a nice personality after you get past the douche bag prick hipster. Yup you see why you like him.

You look at the time. Shit. You don't want to go home. Your dad is probably there and will start bitching about some useless horse shit that you don't give a single fuck about the moment you walk through the damn door. Ugh. Your dad is a bigger asshole than Dave. Your thoughts stop as you hear a bunch of honking noises.

Dave is coming back from the restroom now. "Dude you'll never guess what happened."

He just came back from the bathroom. What kind of miraculous horse shit could of happened in the— wait. He was in there a pretty long time.

"What happened?"

"I walk in there and the guy with all the make up was in the tub on top of a pile of bicycle horns and Faygo bottles."

Dave pulls out his phone. He had taken pictures of him. You face palm. Gamzee is such an idiot. He should lay off the drugs.

"Wow. Wait you pissed with him in there?"

"Nah... That's what took so long. I had to drag him out."

You just shake your head. Dave puts his arms around you and whispers in your ear.

"You're coming to my house after this"

Great! Now you don't have to go home yet.

"Whatever."

Dave kisses your neck a bit being careful not to let anyone see and then nibbles slightly on your ear. You close your eyes. He stops and takes out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Bro to come pick us up." You nod in approval. Dave and you tell John good bye then go outside then sit on the curb to wait. Dave's hand is just sitting there beside him. You gingerly reach out and grab it. He turns to you and smiles slightly then gently squeezes your hand. You lean in and kiss him. Fuck anyone watching. You want to kiss your boyfriend.

_**Author's note: That's all! I don't own Homestuck or the characters. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to get some feedback. I'll write a new fan fiction about what happens at Dave's house ;) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
